Plot Armor
Plot Armor Plot armor is an ability that allows a character to defeat enemies and accomplish feats that logically, should be utterly beyond their abilities, as well as have beneficial events occur that simply do not make sense. Tier 0 The character has no plot armor whatsoever, and they can only accomplish feats that are feasible for the abilities they possess. Tier 1 This basic level of plot armor makes it so that certain events that would be fortuitous to a character accomplishing their goals, though it will not save them from any severe form of danger. In terms of the opponents Tier 1 plot armor can take down, it will generally only be useful for foes the character is on relatively easy footing with. Tier 2 Tier 2 plot armor makes it so that characters are more likely to be able to survive serious danger, with random coincidences occurring that might give them the chance to do something that can allow them to defeat an opponent who holds the upper hand against them. However, such occurrences are limited in that they generally only are effective against an opponent the character has a strong chance at defeating. Tier 3 Plot armor at Tier 3 allows characters to accomplish feats that are quite unlikely for them to be able to do. It can result in a multitude of bizarrely helpful coincidences that allow characters to win fights that they should have a very slim chance for victory in, and will often allow them to withstand and continue fighting after punishment that should logically incapacitate them. Tier 4 Tier 4 plot armor brings about occurrences that are extremely unlikely in order to allow characters to accomplish their goals. Incredibly unlikely events might occur to harm their opponents in the middle of fights, and dull, simplistic plans are likely to somehow come to fruition. However, Tier 4 plot armor cannot allow for a character to accomplish a feat that would be utterly impossible for them, merely extremely unlikely. Tier 5 The plot armor of Tier 5 is so potent, it begins to addle the minds of a character's enemies, as well as cause bizarrely helpful events to occur. Someone with Tier 5 plot armor will have their foes often neglect to do things that would seem rather logical and obvious, such as forgetting to utilize some of their own powers or not employing any allies they have when there is no reason not to. However, they typically will not engage in actions that are utterly counterproductive to themselves, but rather, will often abstain from doing so to the plot armor wielder. Tier 6 Tier 6 plot armor begins to bend the abilities, as well as the minds of the wielders foes. The plot armor wielder can conceivably inflict harm on a foe via means that should not normally be able to do so, as well as survive occurrences that should certainly result in their deaths. With this in mind, characters are able to defeat foes via means that logically would be insufficient, though the character being able to use these means is still within the realm of sensible possibility. Tier 7 This tier of plot armor can cause a character's enemies to begin engaging in actions that actively impede themselves, though this might not be completely obvious. Characters with this tier of plot armor are able to accomplish feats that should be totally beyond their grasp. Not only can their foes be defeated by means that should not logically be able to take them down, but these same means should not even be logically possible for the plot armored character to even use. Tier 8 At Tier 8 plot armor, the level of retardation behind a character reaches truly astronomical levels. Their enemies are likely to not only commit acts that are actively detrimental to themselves, but the stupidity of these acts will be astoundingly obvious. Wielders will be able to accomplish tasks that should be totally beyond them, with no real logical way for them to pull off such feats. Tier 9 Plot armor at Tier 9 causes the minds of those around them to be twisted to such an immense degree, that they begin to think the wielder's nonsensical feats are completely normal, despite evidence of being similar to them not being able to match their accomplishments in any way. Tier 10 The tenth tier of plot armor is so ridiculous, that a character is able to accomplish feats that are not only completely out of the realm of possibility for them, but out of reach of those who they cannot even hope to compare to. Tier 11 Tier 11 plot armor is so utterly asinine, that a character is able to accomplish any feat, regardless of their established abilities. The reasons for their doing this are likely to be contrived and poorly explained. Furthermore, foes of the characters are practically guaranteed to do whatever the plot armor user wants them to do for little reason, and to refuse to move against them in a logical manner.Category:Powers